The Baby Dogs
The Baby Dogs''' '''is the 1st episode of Series 21 and it's the first episode of the series. Transcript Narrator: It is a lovely day. Peppa and her friends are at Danny Dog’s house Peppa and friends: Hello Danny! Danny: Hello everyone! (barks 2 times) Guess what? Wendy Wolf: What? Danny: My mommy has a big tummy. Peppa: Did she eat a lot of cookies? Danny: No. She did not eat too many cookies Pedro: Then why does she have a big tummy? Danny: There is a baby dog in her tummy. Peppa and friends: Ooooh Rebecca Rabbit: It was like the time my mommy had baby twins inside her tummy. Wendy Wolf: Huh? Rebecca Rabbit: You will not know. Only Peppa, Suzy and Pedro will only know Danny: My mom does not know a name for the dogs Rebecca Rabbit: We can name the dogs for her just like me, Peppa, Suzy and Pedro named the baby rabbits Danny: Good idea! Peppa: If it is a girl, we can name her Samantha Danny: If it is a boy, we can him Charkie Rebecca Rabbit: What if they are twins? Everyone except Rebecca: Oh Suzy: If it is another girl, we can name her Sarah Pedro: If it is another boy, we can name him Hundley Peppa: Good for you Pedro. You finally thought of a very good name Rebecca Rabbit: Yes Pedro. Last time when we named the baby rabbits, you thought of weird names. Danny: Good. Now we know the names we are going to name the baby, we can now tell my mom now (barks 2 times) Mummy Dog: Hello everyone Peppa and friends: Hello Mummy Dog! Suzy: We thought of names for the baby dogs (baah) Mummy Dog: What are the names? Peppa: (oinks) If it is a girl, we can name her Samantha Suzy: If it is another girl, we can name her Sarah Danny: If it is a boy, we can name him Charkie Pedro: If it is another boy, we can him Hundley Mummy Dog: How lovely names (then gets kick by baby) Mummy Dog: I think the babies are coming! Captain Dog: Time to go to the hospital! Peppa and friends: Bye Danny! Danny: Bye everyone! (barks 2 times) Mrs. Rabbit: Hello Mummy Dog Captain Dog: Mrs. Rabbit, we are having a baby! Mrs. Rabbit: OK Captain Dog: Let me get the stuff 30 seconds later Captain Dog: Has the baby been born? Mummy Dog: Yes! We have baby twins. They are both boys Narrator: It is the next day, Peppa and her friends are at Danny Dog’s house. Peppa and friends: Hello Danny! Danny: Hello everyone! (barks 2 times) Pedro: Is it only one baby or twins? Danny: They are twins Suzy: Are the boys, girls or are they both? Danny: They are boys Rebecca Rabbit: There names are Charkie Dog and Hundley Dog Danny: That is right! Peppa: (oinks) They are the best names! Everyone: (laughs)Category:Season 21 Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Characters